Murder in 44 time
by Freakynerdchick
Summary: Shawn and Gus go to an orchestra.I think its getting better, so dont give up on me:D Please read and review:D not exactly a mystery yet...except to me. I have no idea whats gonna happen. On hiatus till at least the end of the semester- but I will finish this at some point! I promise. Just keep REVIEWING and I'll work harder- I need the feedback like Shawn needs delicious flavor
1. Chapter 1

_A/n I started writing this months ago, and only found it on my computer yesterday. I got the idea when I saw a youtube video of someone playing I Know You Know on the piano and I thought it would be amazingly cool if the show actually did an ep like this and made the theme a classical version. At least I think so…_

**Murder in 4/4 Time**

_**1990**_

"Dad, not only is this the _worst_ thing you can do to me at this age, it's pointless," Thirteen year old Shawn Spencer was trying desperately to change his father's mind.

"Shawn, I wont let you take three study halls, _that's_ pointless, besides you could use a little culture." Henry Spencer crossed his arms at his son.

Shawn tried to bargain. "I'll take that junior criminology class instead."

"I'm not stupid, Shawn. I've already taught you everything that class will. You just want to take it for an easy 'A'. Well, nice try buddy. Ain't happening." Henry's eyebrows shot up as he shook his head.

"But Dad!" Shawn decided to take a different tactic. " I'm taking so many advanced classes, I need more study time."

"Your schedule says you're only taking one advanced class: film history. Which, you should be grateful I'm letting you take. You just want more chances to sleep during the day. I'm not falling for it." Henry's voice took on a tone that said it was final, but Shawn wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Dad!" Shawn wined hoping that some how an alien would take over his father's brain at that exact moment and decide to make him take Shawn's side.

"Drop it Shawn, you're taking band and that's final."  
_So much for aliens…_ Shawn thought.

_**Present Day**_

"Gus, why am I here again?" Shawn frowned as he looked over the side of the balcony.

"SHHH!" Came the reply.

"GUS!" Shawn whisper- yelled, "I will _not _shush. I demand you tell me why I ended up here in this stupid balcony, in a waiters uniform, listening to the most _boring_ thing in the universe!"

"I told you when I had you put on your suit." Gus whispered back.

"No you didn't!" Shawn was still whisper-yelling.

"Yes I did... Right after I gave you that Twix…"

"Gus, you know I am physically incapable of listening to anything when all that chocolate and caramel is floating around my taste-buds."

"Shawn, that man was nice, you should be grateful." Gus scolded.

"When he said he wanted to pay us with concert tickets, I thought he meant something cool like Tears for Fears or Motley Crue, heck, I woulda taken Jonas Brothers tickets. He could've mentioned they were for the orchestra! And what's worse is this isn't even a _real_ orchestra: it's just a bunch of kids!" Shawn pouted.

"Shawn, these kids are geniuses; a few of them aren't even old enough to drive. Look, it's almost over; afterward I'll take you for a Frosty if you'd just shut up." Gus bargained.

Shawn snapped his mouth shut fast enough for his teeth to click together, then sat back. He looked out at the musicians on the stage in front of them. He watched as the string section moved their fingers in unison. He watched as the wind section pulled in breaths around the various reeds of their respective instruments. He watched as the percussion section banged on their instruments in time with each other. He watched as the conductor moved his baton to keep the beat with everything.

He watched as the first chair violinist stood up for her solo. She was a blonde about 16 or 17 years old. She wore her hair pinned back from her face. She took a breath and waited the last four counts for her cue. 4…3…2…1… the rest of the adolescent orchestra stopped playing their instruments suddenly. The violinist started her song. Shawn had no choice but to listen. She began in 'C,' her fingers moved and her arm followed the now silent beat.

He hated to admit it, but she was amazing. It was the most beautiful thing Shawn had heard the whole night, including that animal cruelty commercial that Sarah Mc Laughlin's Arms of an Angel plays on, he watched just before he came here. He watched in awe. She blinked twice, but she kept on playing. She breathed deeply. Shawn cocked his head; something wasn't right. Her tempo slowed a fraction of a beat.

The violinist collapsed on stage. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that Frosty," Shawn said to Gus who was now on his feet, eyes wide, mouth agape, "I think we have ourselves a case."

_This is where the awesome orchestra version of the theme would play:D Am I the only nerd who thinks that would be cool? Something tells me I am… ps. I totally had that part about "arms of an angel" before they said anything about it on the actual show- I think they are stealing the ideas outta my brain before I even publish things:p hahaha how cool would that be? anyway please review…_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is where I usually put up an authors note, so here it is:D tell me what you think._

As they waited on the SBPD to arrive, Shawn and Gus decided to get as much information as they could. They were currently sneaking backstage. "Shawn, I don't want to do this. Why cant we just wait on Lassie and Juliet?" Gus complained.

"Because, Gus, if we wait I won't have much to 'psychically divine,'" Shawn explained "plus, I've always wanted to sneak backstage at a concert. Granted, I've always imagined it would be a Tears for Fears concert and by the time we were caught we would be best friends with Curt Smith, but this works too."

"You are ridiculous." Gus stated as they came to the green room where the young musicians were waiting for some insight into what had happened to their poor violinist.

Taking a quick look around the room, Shawn noticed one girl crying. The others were laughing and making fart jokes. Frowning, the members of Psych tried to figure out what was going on. Shawn tapped Gus on the arm, "Dude, they are so immature." He pointed at a group of fart-jokers and scoffed, " they can't even make the noise with their arm-pits." Gus rolled his eyes and pulled Shawn over to the crying girl.

"Hi," Gus said softly to the girl, "we work with the police department. We need to ask you some questions."

The girl, who was around the same age as the violinist, looked up from her tear-stained handkerchief and squinted. She grabbed her purse that was sitting near the plush armchair she occupied. After digging in it for a few seconds, she pulled out an eyeglass case. She donned the glasses inside and sniffed, "They don't let me wear them on stage; it causes a glare. Who did you guys say you were again?"

"I'm Skil, this is my partner Let. And you are?" Shawn chimed in.

The girl squinted her right eye and cocked her head their direction, but made no comment. "I'm Madeline." She answered.

"Well, Madeline, did you know the violinist well?" Shawn asked.

"Omigod! You said 'did'! As in 'used to!' She's dead? Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!"

"Huh. I was wasn't I?" Shawn thought out loud while Gus shhhed the now freaking-out 16 year old. "I guess we just take a lot of murder cases… Any way, your friend isn't dead. She is on her way to the hospital, though."

"Oh, she wasn't my friend. I hate that witch." Madeline made a face. "I think we all do." She said gesturing to the room, even the conductor, who was just filing her nails.

"Then why are you so tore-up?" Gus asked.

Madeline began crying again. "It was my violin she fell on!" she sobbed, "It was in mint condition! I spent my entire life savings on it! It costs more than most cars, and she just dropped it!" she produced it from underneath her chair. " Look!" she pointed to the back of the instrument, "she scuffed it!"

"Umm… I see nothing, but that is actually evidence and we are going to need to take it from you." Gus said as he slowly reached for it.

Madeline jumped out of the armchair and hugged her violin close to her chest, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she screeched.

"You are contaminating evidence!" Gus countered as he began to wrestle the girl.

"Gus!" Shawn raised an eyebrow, "let it go. Jules and Lassie will be here in a sec. Let them handle it." Gus froze in his place as if considering going back to wrestling for the evidence then sighed.

As if on cue, detectives Lassiter and O'Hara walked into the green room. "What are _you_ doing here?" Lassiter whined.

"Hi, Lassy-face!" Shawn smiled and waved, "Hi, Jules!"

"This chick is contaminating evidence," Gus said smugly.

Juliet looked at Madeline and held out her hand. The teenager looked like she was going to make an attempt at running, but Lassiter saw and blocked the only exit to the room. Instead, Madeline burst into tears and handed the instrument over gingerly.

"Well." Shawn drew out the word, "It looks like you guys have everything under control here. We'll get out of your way." He grabbed Gus by the arm and pulled him out of the room, but not before Gus managed one last glare at Madeline, who in turn stuck her tounge out.

"Shawn, what are we doing here?" Gus asked when he was led onto the stage. It was now full of empty chairs and the rest of the auditorium was cluttered with the beautifully colored programs that told the line-up for the songs that were to be performed before the poor violinist fainted. Gus looked at his own pamplet that he had shoved into his pocket.

_**Thank you for supporting the Teen Orchestra of Santa Barbra. **_

_**Tonight's set includes:**_

_Ode to Joy_

_Symphony no. 9_

_Turkey in the Straw_

_Spring: Four Seasons_

_Yellow_

_**Our soloists tonight include:**_

_Craig Johnson (Ode to Joy)_

_Ashley Cravens (Spring: Four Seasons)_

_and _

_Erica Moore (Yellow)_

_Enjoy the show_

_**Please recycle this program- DO NOT LEAVE IT IN AUDITORIUM**_

"So our victim is Erica Moore," Shawn was reading over Gus' shoulder. Gus rolled his eyes, he knew that.

A/N So I hoped you liked it. If you did tell me if you didn't- go ahead and tell me I want the constructive criticizim. (I dont think I spelled that right- this stupid computer doesn't have spell check) Anyway, I might update soon, I might not - things are hard here - murder is involved... See you guys the next time I update


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I AM SOOO DANG SORRY_

_I didn't realize how hard it is to write something that isnt complete fluff... I understand people probably aren't even reading this anymore, but I want to be able to say I've posted a complete story that has something other than cheesy love/flirt storylines... Anyway- read if you want..._

Juliet looked around the room. Lassiter was busy getting no where with Madeline and looked like he was gonna pull his gun. Juliet was about to intervine when Madeline stood and yelled "How could you possibly say that?" and ran out of the room. Lassiter looked baffled.

"What did you do?" Juliet cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Absolutely nothing. I just asked if she or any one of her family have ever been a part of a crime and or homocide before."

Juliet's frown deepened. "And?"

"She said no and I asked if she was sure cause I think I've seen her on the America's Most Wanted website. Then she screamed and ran away."

Juliet sighed. "We'll get McNab to talk to her. Let's talk to some of the other prodigies." They walked up to the nearest group of kids sitting around a table. There were five of them; three girls ( a bottle blonde, a brunette, and a redhead) and two guys (one with a tattoo of a deer skull on his arm and the other was a hulking mass of kid.) Red and Blonde-y were giggling and occasionally glancing at a boy accross the room, the other girl was making out with the Tattoo. The Incredible Hulk was humming. As the detectives got nearer, Red began humming along with him.

"We're from the Santa Barbra Police Department. We need to ask a few questions." Juliet introduced them, breaking the chorus to One Week by the Barenaked Ladies.

"Hey, I'm John," said The Hulk. "This is Alexis and Emily," he pointed at Blonde-y and Red. He stuck his thumb towards the last two. "The two sucking face are Craig and Brooke."

"They haven't stopped for ten minutes; I dont think they are ever gonna take a breath. Can you arrest them for some sort of 'so cute it's disgusting' law? Please. I'm serious." Emily said.

Juliet blinked. Lassiter cleared his throat. Several times. They were both staring at Craig and Brooke. Juliet poked Craig on the arm. The kids were still connected at the lips. Lassiter gave up trying to be nice. "As head detective of the SBPD I command you two to cease and desist!" He yelled at the teenagers. When that didn't work, he actually stepped over the table and pulled their faces apart.

Craig blinked and Brooke blushed. "We're kinda in the middle of something." Craig seemed more annoyed than embarrassed. Brooke just bowed her head and giggled. Juliet was taken by surprise. Lassiter wore a complete look of disgust and confusion. Shawn and Gus walked back into the crowded green-room.

Juliet shook the suprise and asked, "Uh... do any of you know anything about Erica Moore?"

Again, John was the first to answer. "She's cool. Not my cup a tea, though. She's in everything: Cheerleading, Class Treasurer, Choir, Science and Fine Arts Teams, Mixed Martial Arts, Karate, Swim Team, Tennis, French and Spanish Club, and Recycling Commity. The list keeps going. Oh. And she plays violin."

"MMA? And Karate? Really? Sweet." Shawn was impressed. He was almost too lost in how cool this girl was to notice the slight clenched jaw and eye roll from Emily. Almost. Now was his time to look like Superman to these kiddies. He screamed in his '8th grade Jules voice'. "OH. NO. YOU. DIDN'T." He accentuated every word with a snap. "Yes. I did." He cocked his eyebrow and hip simultaniously while bobbing his head. "You skank!" He slapped the air then jerked like he was slapped. "Gasp! Why you little-"

"Shawn!" Gus stopped his 'psychic episode.'

Shawn squinted at his best friend. He was going to have to have a talk with him about stopping his shows. They are quite spectacular considering he improvs most of them and they don't deserved to be cut off like that. He sighed.

"You!" He pointed at the red-head.

Emily's face was a light shade of pink. She looked up at him like she was really trying to see her forehead instead and swallowed.

"You didn't like her did ya?"

"Look around. It doesn't look like anyone here is really affected by this either."

"But you in particular couldn't stand her. Could you? My senses say you had personal issues with Erica." He put his hand to his head.

"What? Do you think you're psychic or something?" Shawn nodded with a goofy look on his face that said 'Duh. I just said my senses told me something and I even channelled you two in a psychic fit' without actuallly saying anything. "Oh. Well... Uh... Shoot. I hate that chick. She hates me too so it all works out."

"Why?" Lassiter asked still confused.

"Cause the jerk thinks I'm into her boyfriend when I think the sleaze bag is utterly stupid and annoying. She also told everyone she was gonna do some kinda MMA move on me. She put it on the internet. I have pictures if you need them. You know, if you wanna, like, put her in jail for something or other... Yeah. That would be great." Emily nodded her head at the last part. She half smiled at the detectives. They blinked. Lassiter was still confused. "Is she dead or what? Cause you know that would be- OW!" She said as Alexis elbowed her in the ribs and widened her eyes at her best friend. "Oooohhh... Uhm. I like Erica. I dunno what made you think I didn't but we're actually good friends." She flashed the worlds biggest crap-eating grin.

Shawn stared at her for four seconds. He burst out laughing. "Nice save."

"It was worth a shot." Emily shrugged. "I didn't do this though. I wish I woulda, but I don't have the guts. Apparently, I'm too nice." She glanced at John. He smiled and looked at his feet.

"Kay. Well, aside from the awkward glance between these two," Shawn pointed to Emily and John, "that made 'Deer Boy' and 'Elbow Chick' kinda peeved... I think we are good here." Shawn looked at Lassie, who was finally getting over the two teen- face-sucker's complete disregard for humility.

"I think we should take the Ginger and book her." Lassiter pulled his hand-cuffs; not quite as satisfying as a gun, but almost as good. He smiled at the metal in his hands.

"Carlton! Hand-cuffs? Really? She's what? 16?" Juliet glanced at the soon to be hand-cuffed girl. "I think a simple 'come with us' is sufficent."

Emily smiled a devilish grin that narrowed her eyes. "It's ok. I like handcuffs." She wriggled her eyebrows at the four other teens. Then burst into laughter as they all leaned over and knocked their elbows on the table deliberatly.

All four detectives frowned this time. "Yeah. Ok. I'm lost." Shawn said. "Gus, should I care?" He tilted his head sideways at his friend.

"I'd ignore it and move on. It seems like some kind of weird teenage thing... That only leads to awkwardness."

"Roger." Shawn said as the SBPD's finest led Emily out of the room.

_A/N K. So Idk what I wrote. It seems to fit with the other chapters. I was kinda sleep writing when I wrote this chapter. I like it, though I blatently wrote myself and my friends into the story. P.s Because I wrote my friends and myself into this I had to write our trademark elbow into the story. They wont ever know it's here because they don't read fanfic or watch psych: Losers right?;P anyway: if you are just dying to know what the elbow is and you cant figure it out here (though I think I kinda spelled it out for you) u can message me and I will tell you_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N IDK. Does it suck that I wrote myself and my friends/enemies into this story? I do wanna say that no matter what my feelings are towards my character's name sakes; they are strictly for my story. I am not putting any kinda personal vendetta in this. I promise. Anyway, my character's name sakes act totally different than what I've depicted in this story (except Emily... She's all me) ;) Enjoy!_

Shawn and Gus watched the girl from behind the one-way glass. She was twigging a strand of hair around her thumb and first finger. Lassiter and Juliet were about to walk in and ask her some more questions. Shawn wasn't really interested to hear her answers, but he did want to see the show. He was sure something about this girl really ticked off Lassiter and he wanted to be there when the vein in Lassie's neck started bulging.

"Hello, Emily." Juliet smiled.

"Hi." Emily straightened up long enough to say the syllable then slouched back down.

"What were you doing when Erica collapsed?" Lassiter didn't want to sit through Juliet's 'I'm nice so you can trust me' routine.

Emily looked at him stupidly. "I was sitting on the stage. I am part of the orchestra... Cello."

Juliet looked at Lassiter. _Serves him right for cutting of my 'pre-interrogation' routine, _She thought.

"How did you do it?" Lassiter wasn't giving up his 'Tough-guy-who-wastes-no-time' act.

"I didn't do anything. I just hated the chicky. What kinda' world do we live in when a girl can't hate another without being a murder suspect?" Emily asked.

Juliet looked down at the girl in the interrogation room. Her face was growing pale by the minute. "Emily? Do you need to tell us something?" She asked in her Elementary teacher voice.

"No. Why?" The girl's voice came out a little quieter than the last time she spoke.

"Are you sure?" Juliet smiled, "You look like you remembered something that you don't want to tell us."

The suspect just took a deep breath and slouched down in her chair. She swallowed hard.

From behind the glass Shawn looked at Emily and saw. He saw the way she struggled for a breath. He saw the way she barely even acknowledged the detectives were there anymore. He saw the way her lips were drying out. He saw the slight blush on her cheeks. He saw the way her eyes were fluttering. He sprinted out of the observation room.

"Emily?" Juliet was still trying to find out what the girl wasn't saying.

"What?" Emily snapped. "Do you guys not have any food around here? I thought cops always had donuts," she closed her eyes for a second and her head lolled "I need food..."

"You won't be getting donuts where your going." Lassiter chimed in.

"Lassiter! Seriously?" Juliet rolled her eyes.

Emily took a shaky breath. Juliet frowned. Shawn came busting through the door.

"Spencer what the in the name of Smith and Weston are you doing?" Lassiter yelled.

Shawn was followed by a paramedic. "She's not hiding anything. She's having a sugar-attack." They all looked back at the sheet-white girl.

Juliet blushed. "Omigod! I am so sorry! I didn't know!" She tried to apologize. "How did you know she was sick?"

"Jules, I worked in a Bavarian candy store for three weeks. I had my fair share of sugar overdoses slash sugar crashes."

"Wait. A sugar- attack isn't that bad right? I mean, her file doesn't say anything about her being diabetic. Shouldn't she be fine if she drinks some juice or something?"

"This is different." The medic said. After seeing the questioning looks from the detectives, the psychic, and the black guy who just walked in, he continued. "This wasn't just set off by low insulin. She said she just ate the food they served at the theatre and only had one piece of pineapple for desert. That shouldn't have set off a crash this severe or quick. There had to have been something else that would have had a lot more sugar for it to have had this effect. She's not diabetic so her insulin levels only dissipate when she goes to long without natural sugar. It's not been long enough for her levels to drop this badly."

Shawn put a finger in the air. "First off: I like this kid; eating pineapple as a desert. Awesome. Second: So what caused it?"

"I dunno. But unless you just wanna wait and read the forensic pathologists report, I'm going to need to take her out of here right now."

Lassiter just nodded.

Gus looked at Shawn. "So this means something was placed in her food or something or else this wouldn't have happened."

"Or she coulda' screwed up when she tried to poison Erica and accidentally poisoned herself in the process." Lassiter shrugged.

"We don't know that yet, Carlton." Juliet chided her partner.

"So are there two victims now?" Gus asked.

"It looks like it buddy. But, hey, look at it this way. If she turns out to be innocent then we can add her to the 'Pineapple Lovers' group I made on Facebook the other day. We'd have, like, six people then dude!"


End file.
